Hidden Blade
Summary The Hidden Blade is the signature weapon of the members of the Assassin Brotherhood, designed as their primary means of enacting assassinations. Consisting of a blade that can be discreetly extended or retracted from a bracer or gauntlet, the Hidden Blade's portability and concealability complement the Assassins' trademark affinity for stealth and freerunning. It allowed an Assassin to eliminate a target while drawing virtually no attention to themselves, and the techniques developed for its use often ensure near instantaneous death. Aside from its practical applications; it possesses a ceremonial status that owes to the long history of the weapon, dating back to at least the Achaemenid Empire when the Assassin Darius used it to kill the Persian king Xerxes I of Persia. This same blade was later passed on to Bayek who then included it as the signature weapon of the Assassin Brotherhood. Since then, the Hidden Blade has continued to evolve throughout the millennia. Originally requiring the removal of a ring finger to facilitate the extension of the blade, the weapon was modified during the Mentorship of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so that such a sacrifice was no longer necessary. Further modifications were carried out by various branches of the Brotherhood in subsequent centuries, often by individual users seeking to adapt it to their personal styles. Such examples include the Hidden Footblade of Shao Jun; the Pivot Blade of Ratonhnhaké:ton, the Trident Blade of Arbaaz Mir, and most recently, the Shock Blade. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Hidden Blade, Hidden Dagger, Hookblade, Pivot Blade, Wire-Razor Blade, Switchblade, Telescopic Blade, Bi-jointed blade, Trident Blade, Shoeblade, etc. Origin: Assassin's Creed Age: Varies. The oldest Hidden Blade in use is over 2450 years old, still in pristine condition. Classification: Personal blade designed to activate at the slightest muscle tensions (via the "flick of the wrist") or via a ring-based mechanism, signature assassination weapon of the Assassins and even the Templars Inventor: Darius Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation (Shock Blade only), Poison Manipulation (Ezio and Altaïr's variation) Users: Various people throughout history, including both Assassins, Templars and even those not involved in their conflict Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Even the weakest copper-based Hidden Blades have been able to clash against Pieces of Eden, as in the case of Ezio and Darius, and could easily penetrate and tear apart thick mail-plated armor and even thick kevlar body armor designed to stop medium caliber rounds with the slightest of slices, and could only be broken at their weak points. Also used to slice through rocks and metal. Some of the Hidden Blades could not be broken with brute force alone, as in the case of Edward Kenway, when he saw that Duncan Walpole's blades were only bent out of shape. Capable of easily cutting through thick bone without any resistance whatsoever, and can even be used to sever spines. Darius' copper Hidden Blade was easily capable of swatting aside attacks from Kassandra's Spear of Leonidas and the Sword of Damokles despite the Pieces of Eden being made of Precursor metal far stronger and tougher than carbon steel. The Hookblade was designed to withstand immense loads and could easily send peak-bodied Assassins like Ezio straight into the air and still be in completely good condition, and it could even survive latching onto ledges at the last moment without snapping or showing a single sign of stress at all. The Wire Razor Blade is capable of chopping up elite Templar soldiers in thick tactical body armor with ridiculous ease. Both the Hidden Blade and Hookblade in combination are capable of twisting armored humans with utter ease. Easily capable of withstanding air assassinations from great heights and can even penetrate stone, as seen in Galina Voronina's fight with Juhani Otso Berg. Is extremely reliable for fending off large animals and is also useful for skinning them. Weaker variations of the Hidden Blade could also easily hold up scaffoldings making use of chains without the slightest signs of stress, as seen when Desmond held up some beams and planks via holding onto the chains that lifted them. The Hidden Gun is capable of easily wittling down massive reinforced siege towers and is capable of blowing up heads with ridiculous ease, much like Cesare Borgia's guns) Speed: Unknown, depends upon the user. Subsonic with the Hidden Bolt and the Phantom Blade (Both of them were similar in design and were capable of shooting bolts at the speeds of crossbows). Supersonic with the Hidden Gun (The Hidden Gun is based on a wheellock mechanism and would thus have comparable speeds to a wheellock pistol, which can hit 438 m/s) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Can only be broken at their weak points, where the blade meets the slider, and even then the actual blade still remains in good condition, while the broken part itself can be used as a weapon if one desires. Even the weakest Hidden Blades are capable of surviving full-powered slash attacks from axes, swords, Pieces of Eden and even capable of casually swatting them aside. The metal alloy designed by Altaïr enhances the blade's durability even further, although it was rare at his time and thus only reserved for the best of Assassins, including himself. The hookblade was capable of easily latching on to ledges in such a manner that most other metal hooks would suffer severe stress or outright shatter, but the Hookblade did not suffer from this weakness) Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with projectiles Weaknesses: Initially, one could lose their ring finger accidentally if they were to make a fist and then flex their forearm muscles, the mechanism by which the blade used to work. Later the flaw was fixed, but this mechanism now comes with the dangerous risk of accidentally activating the Hidden Blade while flicking the wrist unintentionally, which can result in the death of a person or the wielder themselves. The blade can be broken at the point where it meets the slider with a sufficiently powerful blow, however, one would have to exceed the blade's tensile strength to do so. Using weaker hidden blades in close-quarter-combat would require one to fight in such a way so as not to injure themselves. The Poison Blade's materials were extremely weak and further alteration of the blade material's composition would result in the blade shattering altogether, forcing Ezio and Altaïr to restock their poison blades once in a while. Gallery Hidden_blade.jpg|Altaïr's Hidden Blade Lineage_Hidden_Blade.png|Giovanni Auditore da Firenze's Hidden Blade F03f0769fe98a1ef6c34945a3dbbe0cb.jpg|Ezio's Hidden Blade (Assassin's Creed II) ACB-HiddenBlade.jpg|Ezio's Roman Hidden Blade (Assassin's Creed Brotherhood) Tumblr_mt0fqeezkP1sxg0bpo2_640.jpg|Ezio's Roman Hidden Blade bracer ACR_hookblade.png|Hookblade Deschambault_First_Hidden_Blade.jpg|The First Hidden Blade ACO_Hidden_Blade.png|Bayek's Hidden Blade Hidden_Blade-0.jpg|Bayek's Hidden Blade upgrades (Main game) File:20181110023518.jpg|Bayek's Hidden Blade (Hidden Ones) 20181110023550.jpg|Bayek's Hidden Blade (Curse of the Pharaohs) Connor_Hidden_blades_by_Okmer.jpg|Connor's Pivot Blade Edward's_hidden_blade_-_concept_art.jpg|Edward Kenway's Hidden Blades Phantom_Blade_concept.jpg|Arno's Phantom Blade ACS_Hidden_Blade_Bracer_-_Concept_Art.jpg|The Frye Twins' Hidden Blade gauntlet The_First_Blade.png|Darius's Hidden Blade Modern_hidden_blade.jpg|Modern Hidden Blade Shock_blade.jpg|Shock Blade File:WireRazorBlade.png|Kiyoshi Takakura's Wire Razor Blade BiJoinedBlade.png|Bi-Jointed Blade TelescopicBlade.png|Telescopic Blade ACB_prowler_switchblade.png|Switchblade 3blades.png|Arbaaz Mir's Trident Blade Nikolai's_hidden_blade.png|Nikolai Orelov's Hidden Blade Hidden_footblade.png|Hidden Footblade AC_Movie_Maria's_Hidden_Blade.jpg|Maria's Dual-Pronged Hidden Blade Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapons Category:Electricity Users Category:Assassins Category:Templars Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Military Category:Poison Users Category:Guns Category:Ubisoft